


Pas de Duex

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain has to go find DG when she goes out on one of her adventures into Central City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas de Duex

**Disclaimer:** There are many things I own, but Tin Man is not one of them(unless you count DVDs) Tin Man belongs to Steven L. Mitchell, Craig W. Van Sickle, and all the other grand high Mucky Mucks of Sci-Fi. No copyright infringement is intended, and of course no money was made from this. Any similarity to any other story not my own is coincidence (and this does resemble another one of my stories)  
  
 **Title:** Pas de Duex  
 **Genre:** AU/General/Romance; Dorothy Gale/Wyatt Cain  
 **Rating:** PG-15; rated for adult concepts  
 **Timeline:** Sometime after the mini-series  
 **Author's Notes:** "Let Yourself Go Wild" is sung by Jasmin Tabatabai on the "Blood and Chocolate" soundtrack. And I need to fess up, this story is a shameless cheat. I actually wrote it for another fandom all-together. But honestly, it was pretty darn ooc for the characters that I originally wrote it for, and actually seems to make a bit more sense for these two. I could picture this taking place in a Central City club a lot easier than it happening in the fandom for which it was originally written. That being said, I still stick to the story that getting a handle on these two has been a bit harder than expected, especially since the 'Ship is primarily only in fandom, but I hope that I got the characterizations at least in the realm of possibility. Anyhoo... here goes...  
  


* * *

 

DG let heavy rhythm of the exotic music wash over her; almost quiet at first, then slowly building upon itself. She could feel the beat of the drums throb like a pulse under her skin. It seduced her body; made her move almost without realizing.

When she did realize it, she resisted for a moment. But then the strings added their own erotic thrum. And when the singer finally began to lay her voice like a lover against the melody, DG gave in to the temptation of the music.

It started with her hips, small sways that let the deep blue silk of her skirt brush ever so slightly against her skin.

_“I know you want it... I know you feel it...”_

The princess felt the music start to take her over, becoming something akin to her own pulse. She swayed her hips a little more, enjoying the feel of the silk sliding against her skin.

_“I know you need to...but still you fear it...”_

After a final moment's hesitation, Dorothy let her body undulate, taking the life of the music into herself and letting it move her as it would. Her body became an expression of the song.

_“Allow yourself... to be mine... let yourself go wild...”_

She closed her eyes, letting herself be seduced...

 

The first thing Cain felt as he stepped into the eclectic club was the heavy beat of the unfamiliar song pushing against him. He ignored it as best he could and scanned the golden lamp lit rooms. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he looked over to the small gathering of tables and couches in the corner, the place that he thought DG might gravitated to. When he didn't see her, he looked out to the half filled dance floor, not really expecting to find the youngest princess of the OZ there, but needing to look nonetheless.

It took him a moment to realize that it really was her when he finally did spot DG. Like the other dancers on the floor, she moved with the undulating beats of the song, absorbed by it. Unlike most of the others though, the princess moved with a erotic grace that Cain had only ever had the smallest glimpses of hidden beneath her everyday movements.

He watched, fascinated and aroused despite the better angels of his nature.

“What are you thinking old man, she's just a kid,” he admonished himself, though he had to admit that it was really hard to see it at the moment.

He noticed that quite a few other male members of the species were also watching DG intently. Even a few woman watched her with quiet smiles of their own. It was enough to get Cain moving in her direction.

“Princess,” he said, trying to be heard over the pulsing music. “DG...”

She didn't respond, her back to him, hips swaying with the music.

“Hey there, Kiddo,” Cain tapped her shoulder.

She turned finally and opened her eyes slowly. He met their cerulean depths, noting that they looked a little dazed.

He leaned forward. “Okay, Kiddo... you're drunk... let's get you out of here,” he said into her ear.

“I'm perfectly sober, Mr. Cain,” she replied, still moving slightly with the music.

Cain leaned a little closer and realized that he couldn't smell even the hint of alcohol from her. Instead, there was only the whisper of cinnamon and something spicier, more profound. He breathed the scent in deeply, intrigued almost despite himself.

DG smiled. “Satisfied, Tin Man?” she asked.

“We should still get you out of here,” he suggested.

“Why?” DG asked. “I'm not in any danger here... no one knows me... it's all perfectly innocent...”

She stepped back, swaying her hips as she did so. “I'm just dancing.”

DG circled her hips once; twice. “It's been a very long time since I've danced, Cain,” she said. “I want to dance... have some innocent fun...” she added, her words in seeming contradiction to her movements.

“I've seen innocent, Kiddo... and that's not it,” Cain countered.

DG laughed, a playfully wicked sound that the ex-tin man helplessly and unexpectedly realized did things to his brain and prompted thoughts that other parts of his anatomy responded quite gleefully to.

_“I want to taste you... I want feel you...”_

“I haven't always been a princess, Tin Man; not really,” she reminded him. “Hell, I barely remember being one... but now, that's all anyone will let me be... all they ever expect me to be... the reborn daughter of the House of Gale,” DG paused. “And sometimes, it just makes me feel like I'm trapped in some kind of cage,” she added.

She stepped closer to Cain.

“Corseted gowns and tiara's; a symbol of the new OZ; sometimes I feel like that's all anyone sees, Tin Man.”

“That's not what we think at all DG,” Wyatt assured her. “It's not what we see.”

The princess raised an eyebrow.

“What do you see?” She asked carefully.

She stepped back a little and moved her body in slow, intimate rhythms with the music, showing Cain all the sensuous grace that her everyday movements had always hinted at, but never revealed.

“What do _you_ see when you look at me?” she repeated.

DG kept eye contact with Cain. A part of her was almost shocked that she would allow herself to be as seduced by the situation as she was. It told her that she should stop, follow the ex-tin man out of the club and ignore the part of herself that the music touched. But the other part, the part that felt the music like her own pulse beneath her skin, wanted more

_“I want to touch you...deep down inside you...”_

Dorothy looked into Wyatt's eyes and realized that she had never seen eyes so blue; an indescribable blue really. And she was certain too, that she had never seen as much naked admiration for herself before, as what she now saw in the ex-tin man's eyes. But as she swayed before him, what surprised her wasn't just the honest desire that she saw reflected in his eyes, but the fact that that attraction hadn't diminished any of his sincere respect for her.

In that moment, DG knew that she could follow Wyatt out of the club and away from everything that the music offered, but she didn't want to.

“I want to dance, Cain,” Dorothy repeated finally.

She closed her eyes a moment, letting her body feel the beat again, the throb of drums beneath her skin. The singer's voice caressed her and DG slid her own hands along her hips, the silk slipping beneath her fingertips. She felt the melody seduce her once more, and she let it.

DG opened her eyes again and found Cain's watching her with an almost overwhelming intensity. She gave him a slow smile and slid her hands up her body to above her head. She felt her body waking up, moving in ways that she had never let others see, but had always enjoyed.

She watched Wyatt's eyes and knew that he enjoyed it as well, even if it was a little despite himself.

“Princess...”

DG twisted her hips in a fashion that was primal in a way he couldn't describe.

_“Show you it's not so bad... let yourself go wild...”_

She moved, and Cain watched the silk brush over her skin a moment before he realized that she wasn't wearing anything under said silk. That realization brought him to the edge and threatened to send the better angels of his nature flying right out the club door.

_“Let yourself go wild...”_

Dorothy made her way back to him and Wyatt took a deep breath, though he suspected that there was no oxygen left in the whole club. She stood close enough that all he could feel was the warmth of her sliding along his skin like sunlight. Then she _moved_ , and Cain was certain of what he had only suspected before... there was definitely no more oxygen left in the room.

Her hands drifted gracefully up above her head in time to the music and she danced to the steady beat of the drums, swaying in front of him. Then slowly, she turned, putting her back to him and Cain could feel the whole length of her body against his as she moved.

“Princess...” his voice sounded strained, even to him.

“This is music for dancing Tin Man... and I want to dance with you,” DG replied.

“I'm not entirely sure that this is dancing,” Cain countered. “I'm not even sure it's legal.”

The laugh she gave him was suddenly promising things that you'd only do in the dark on a dare. And Wyatt just as suddenly, and surprisingly, found himself wanting to take her up on that dare. He reached for her hips but DG danced away before he could touch her.

“I thought you wanted to dance...”

Dorothy laughed again, letting her body undulate with the music. Cain watched as she let the music take her like a lover, moving in ways that he was certain that he was going to remember well into the lonely hours of the night.

_“If you give yourself to me... if you let yourself go wild...”_

She half turned and looked over her shoulder back to where Wyatt still stood. DG beckoned before turning her face away once more, letting him decide what he wanted.

DG felt Cain step up behind her and she closed her eyes again, giving herself over to the music and the pulse throbbing beneath her skin. She moved like a wave against him, pleased, and almost startled to feel him move smoothly with her. She rocked her hips to experience the sensation of silk sliding along her skin and realized, in so doing, just how much she was effecting her Tin Man.

“DG...” he nearly moaned.

It was like playing with fire. She rocked her hips against his again, this time deliberately. His groan slipped into the rhythm of the music and like the beat of the drums, the princess let it seduce her. She slipped her arms up and wrapped them around Cain's neck, lacing her fingers together to anchor herself.

_“Give yourself to me... let yourself go wild...”_

It was her turn to moan softly when she felt Wyatt's hands move to her hips, sliding along bare skin and silk. They held her as she undulated and swayed to the music.

_“I want to taste you... I want feel you...”_

His lips unexpectedly found her neck and DG gasped, trying to not cry out. Her whole body began to pulse and she started to feel like a drum herself, taut and responsive to Cain's lightest touch.

_“I want to touch you... deep down inside you...”_

His hands drifted higher, gliding along bare skin and chasing the moisture caused by exertion before coming to rest on her torso.

“We need to get out of here,” he breathed into the skin of her neck.

“Out of here?” DG responded, unable to sound like anything but breathless herself.

“Yeah... out of here, because I know the dancing we're doing now is pretty damn close to illegal. And I don't know about you, Princess... but I think that there are some things that I'm not all too eager to try and explain to one of the new Central City Tin Men I just trained.”

DG was unable to hold back a shaky sort of laugh and she felt Wyatt smile slowly into the curve of her neck. She shivered, trying to calm herself, even as the intoxication of Cain's touch still raced through her body

“All right,” she conceded. “Enough dancing for one night...”

She took a deep breath and turned in his arms before reaching playfully for his fedora. She set it lightly on her own head.

“But, Tin Man...” she whispered before taking the chance to brush her lips over his in an almost chaste kiss. “I don't think that this should be our last dance.”

He brought his lips to hers in a warm touch, not quite a kiss, but still gently intimate and tender.

“We will dance again, Princess...” he whispered, giving her a familiar grin, a slight curving of his lips against hers. “Soon...” he promised, his voice low and every bit as seductive as the music had been. “Very soon...”

“I'm going to hold you to that promise, Wyatt Cain,” DG murmured with a smile.

He kissed her, a caress hinting at everything to come.

“That's good Princess, because you know that a Tin Man always keeps his promises...”

_**FIN** _


End file.
